Удод
| wikispecies = Upupa epops | commons = Category:Upupa epops | itis = 178117 | ncbi = 57439 | range map = Upupa epops distribution.png | range legend = | section name = Подвиды | section text = * См. раздел «Подвиды» }} Удо́д ( ) — небольшая яркоокрашенная птица с длинным узким клювом и хохолком, иногда раскрываемым в виде веера. Широко распространён в южных и центральных областях Европы и Азии, а также почти на всей территории Африки. Излюбленным местом обитания является открытая местность с редким кустарником или деревьями, такая как саванна, луг или пастбище. Также встречается на культивируемых ландшафтах во фруктовых садах и виноградниках. Осторожна, но не пуглива — как правило, сторонится человека и улетает при его приближении . Много времени проводит на земле, охотясь на насекомых. Единственный представитель семейства удодовых (Upupidae), отряда ракшеобразных. Мнения орнитологов о систематическом положении этого вида весьма разнообразны. Некоторые учёные рассматривают подвиды обыкновенного удода как отдельные виды, а также выделяют удодов в отдельный отряд удодообразных (Upupiformes) . По данным Всемирного союза охраны природы, довольно многочисленный вид. Несмотря на то, что общая популяция птиц за последние годы снизилась, её динамика в настоящее время не позволяет рассматривать этот вид как уязвимый. Во всемирной Красной книге удод имеет статус таксона минимального риска (категория LC) . В толковом словаре Даля для удода указаны 2 синонима — пустушка и потатуйка . В настоящее время в обиходе эти названия используются редко. Описание Внешний вид thumb|left|250px|Удода невозможно спутать ни с какой другой птицей Небольшая птица длиной 25-29 см и размахом крыльев 44-48 см . Выделяясь полосатым чёрно-белым оперением крыльев и хвоста, длинным тонким клювом и длинным хохолком на голове, является одной из самых легкоузнаваемых птиц. Окрас головы, шеи и груди в зависимости от подвида варьирует от розоватого до каштанового (на территории России известный русский орнитолог С. А. Бутурлин описывает его как «глинисто-красноватый» Бутурлин С. А. и др. Птицы. Животный мир СССР. Москва — Ленинград, Детиздат, 1940). Крылья широкие, округлые, окрашены контрастными чёрными и беловато-жёлтыми полосами. Хвост средней длины, чёрный с широкой белой перевязью посередине. Брюшная часть туловища розовато-рыжая, с черноватыми продольными полосами по бокам. Хохол на голове оранжево-рыжий, с чёрными вершинами перьев. Обычно хохол сложен, однако при приземлении (в другое время редко) птица распускает его, как веер. Клюв длиной 4-5 см, слегка загнут вниз . Язык, в отличие от многих других видов птиц, сильно редуцирован. Ноги свинцово-серые, достаточно сильные, с короткими плюснами и тупыми когтями. Самцы и самки внешне друг от друга не отличаются. Молодые птицы в целом окрашены в менее насыщенные тона, имеют более короткий клюв и хохол. Поведение По земле передвигается быстро и проворно, подобно скворцам. В случае внезапной тревоги, когда нет возможности спастись бегством, может затаиться, прижавшись к земле, распластав крылья и хвост и приподняв вверх клюв. thumb В период насиживания и кормления птенцов у взрослых птиц и птенцов вырабатывается маслянистая жидкость, выделяемая из копчиковой железы и имеющая резкий неприятный запах. Выпуская её вместе с помётом на пришельца, удоды пытаются защититься от некрупных наземных хищников — вследствие такой адаптации в глазах человека птица приобрела репутацию очень «нечистоплотной птицы». Полёт у удода небыстрый, порхающий как у бабочки. Тем не менее, он достаточно манёвренный, и пернатым хищникам редко удаётся схватить удода в воздухе. Голос Вокализация удода такая же особенная, как и его внешний вид. Голос — глухой, слегка гортанный трёх-пятисложный крик «уп-уп-уп» или «уд-уд-уд» (откуда и получил своё название) ЭСБЕ, повторяемый несколько раз подряд. Интервал между сериями звуков редко превышает 5 сек. Родовое научное название птицы, Upupa, является звукоподражанием этой необычной песни (явление, в лингвистике называемое ономатопеей) . Кроме того, в случае удивления или испуга удод издаёт пронзительный вопль «чи-ир», напоминающий крик кольчатой горлицы. Иногда во время брачных игр или при ухаживании за потомством издаёт глухой раскатистый звук . Распространение Ареал thumb|right|300px|Типичный [[биом — сочетание открытого пространства без высокой травы и группы деревьев]] Удод — птица Старого Света. В Евразии распространена на всём протяжении с запада на восток, в средней и южной её части. На западе и севере Европы практически не гнездится на Британских островах (известны случайные залёты на юг Англии), странах Бенилюкса, Скандинавии, а также в высокогорных районах Альп, Апеннин и Пиренеев. В Германии и Прибалтике распространена спорадически . В Европейской части России гнездится к югу от Финского залива (юг Ленинградской области), Новгородской, Ярославской, Нижегородской областей, республик Татарстан и Башкортостан. В Западной Сибири поднимается до 56° с. ш., достигая Томска и Ачинска. В Восточной Сибири граница ареала огибает озеро Байкал с севера, проходит через Южно-Муйский хребет в Забайкалье и опускается до 54-ой параллели в бассейне реки Амур. В континентальной Азии за пределами России обитает почти повсеместно, избегая только пустынь и участков сплошного леса. Встречается на Японских островах, Тайване и Шри-Ланке. На юго-востоке достигает южной части полуострова Малакка. Известны случайные залёты на Суматру и остров Калимантан. В Африке основной ареал расположен к югу от Сахары, а также на крайнем севере вдоль побережья Средиземного моря. На Мадагаскаре обитает в западной, более засушливой части. В горах обычно встречается до 2000 м над уровнем моря, хотя в отдельных случаях поднимается до 3100 м . Место обитания Обычно селится на равнине либо в холмистой местности, где предпочтение отдаёт открытым ландшафтам без высокой травы в сочетании с отдельными деревьями или небольшими рощами. Наибольшей численности достигает в тёплых и засушливых районах — степной и лесостепной зоне, саванне. Держится по степным оврагам, на лугу, у кромки или на опушке леса, в речной долине, в предгорьях, в прибрежных кустарниковых дюнах. Часто встречается на используемых человеком ландшафтах — пастбищах, в виноградниках или фруктовых посадках. Иногда селится в пределах населённых пунктов, где кормится за счёт мусорных свалок. Низинных, сырых участков избегает. Для гнездовий использует дуплистые деревья, расщелины в камнях, норы в обрывах рек, термитники, углубления каменных строений. Активен в светлое время суток, для ночлега использует дупла деревьев, скалистые трещины или другие подходящие убежища. Миграция В зависимости от широты оседлая, кочующая или перелётная птица. Большая часть популяций номинативного подвида, гнездящегося в западной Палеарктике, за исключением Египта и южной части Алжира, в зимнее время перемещается в центральные и южные районы Африки южнее Сахары. Небольшое количество птиц зимует в Средиземноморье и на севере африканского континента . Птицы Центральной Азии, и в частности, Сибири, мигрируют на юг континента. Небольшая часть российских удодов зимует на востоке Туркмении и южной части Азербайджана . Сроки миграции значительно растянуты во времени — весенний прилёт приходится на начало февраля — май с пиком в середине марта — апреле, осенний отлёт начинается в середине июля и заканчивается в конце октября. Пролёт проходит широким фронтом, ночью либо на зорях . Размножение thumb|right|300px|Пара удодов Половой зрелости удод достигает в возрасте одного года. Моногамен. В России птицы прибывают к местам гнездовий довольно рано — в марте-апреле, когда ещё только появляются первые проталины. Сразу по прилёте самцы занимают территорию для размножения и ведут себя очень активно — громко кричат, издавая повторяющиеся глухие звуки «уп-уп-уп..» и тем самым подзывая самок. В вокализации несколько особняком стоит мадагаскарский подвид — его голос более напоминает раскатистое мурлыканье. В этот период наиболее часто и громко птицы кричат утром и вечером, реже днём. Во время ухаживания самец и самка медленно летают друг за другом, помечая место для будущего гнезда. Часто одна и та же территория используется в течение нескольких лет. Как правило, удоды размножаются отдельными парами, однако в случае соседства других удодов между самцами нередки драки на границе территорий, напоминающие петушиные бои. Гнездо устраивается в укромном месте — дупле дерева, каменистой расщелине, углублении на откосе обрыва, иногда в стене каменного или глинянного строения. Если поблизости подходящего укрытия не имеется, яйца могут откладываться прямо на земле среди высохших останков какого-либо животного — например, знаменитый немецкий и российский учёный Петер Паллас описывал гнездо удода в грудной клетке человеческого скелета Жизнь животных по А. Э. Брему: В 5 т. / Под ред. А. Н. Северцова. — М., 1937—1948.. Выстилка либо отсутствует вовсе, либо содержит лишь несколько травинок, перьев и кусочков коровьего навоза. Дупло может также содержать в себе гнилую древесную труху. В отличие от подавляющего большинства птиц, удоды никогда не убирают помёт из гнезда, который постепенно скапливается вокруг. Кроме того, в период насиживания и кормления птенцов у птиц вырабатывается маслянистая жидкость, выделяемая из копчиковой железы и имеющая резкий неприятный запах. Такая адаптация помогает птицам уберечься от некрупных наземных хищников, однако для человека даёт репутацию очень «нечистоплотной птицы». thumb|left|250px|На ветке дерева Выведение потомства обычно происходит один раз в год, хотя в случае оседлого образа жизни отмечены повторные (до трёх) циклы. Размер кладки в условиях умеренного климата состоит из 5-9 яиц, в тропиках из 4-7 яиц . Яйца продолговатые, размером 26 x 18 мм и весом около 4,4 г . Окраска варьирует в широких пределах от серовато-белого до тёмно-бурого цвета, может иметь голубоватый или зеленоватый оттенок. В день откладывается по одному яйцу, насиживание начинается с первого яйца и продолжается в течение 25-32 дней (инкубационный период — 15-16 дней). Насиживает одна самка, в то время как самец добывает ей корм. Появившиеся на свет птенцы слепые и покрыты редким рыжеватым пухом, который через несколько дней сменяется другим, розовато-белого цвета и более густым. Выкармливанием птенцов занимаются оба родителя, поочерёдно принося им личинки насекомых и червей. В возрасте 20-27 дней (в средней полосе России — конце июня или начале июля) птенцы покидают гнездо и начинают летать, хотя ещё в течение нескольких недель остаются рядом с родителями. Питание thumb|right|300px|Удод с куколкой насекомого Основу питания удода составляют мелкие беспозвоночные животные: насекомые, их личинки и куколки (майские жуки, жуки-навозники, мертвоеды, кузнечики, бабочки, степные кобылки, мухи, муравьи, термиты), пауки, мокрицы, многоножки, мелкие моллюски и т. п. Реже ловит мелких лягушек, ящериц и змей . Кормится на поверхности земли, обычно в невысокой траве либо на оголённой почве. Обладая длинным клювом, часто ковыряется в навозе, мусорных кучах или гнилой древесине, проделывает неглубокие дыры в земле. Нередко сопровождает пасущийся скот. Язык у удода короткий, поэтому он иногда не в состоянии проглотить добычу с земли — для этого птица подбрасывает её в воздух, ловит и проглатывает. Крупных жуков долбит об землю, предварительно разбивая на части. Систематика и эволюция Удод — единственный современный вид птиц, относящийся к семейству Upupidae (ещё один вид, гигантский удод (Upupa antaios), обитавший на острове Святой Елены, вымер в XVI веке ). Традиционно удодов относят к отряду ракшеобразных, куда помимо них включены ещё 9 семейств, включая и птиц-носорогов, которых долгое время считали ближайшими родственниками удодов. Основанием близкого родства считается ряд общих анатомических особенностей, в частности строение грудной кости. Однако в последнее время ряд учёных выделяет удодовых (Upupidae), а также семейство лесных удодов (Phoeniculidae), в отдельный отряд удодообразных (Upupiformes). На основании молекулярных исследований (сравнительного анализа ДНК), американскими биологами Чарльзом Сибли и Джоном Алквистом, было выдвинута гипотеза, что предками удодов являются птицы-носороги, а лесные удоды произошли от удода Sibley, Charles Gald & Ahlquist, Jon Edward (1990): Phylogeny and classification of birds. Yale University Press, New Haven, Conn.. Обычно описывают 10 подвидов удодов в зависимости от размера, тонов окраски и формы крыльев. Некоторые авторы, как например Джеймс Клеменс в справочнике «Птицы мира» ( ), на основании работ Сибли и Алквиста выделяет африканского удода (U. e. africana) как отдельный вид . Наиболее древней группой птиц, похожей на современных удодов, считается вымершее семейство Messelirrisoridae (сестринское по отношению к Upupidae и Phoeniculidae), представители которого доминировали в Европе в среднем эоцене около 49 млн лет назад . Удод в культуре народов мира [[Файл:Bilquis.jpg|thumb|right|350px| «Царица Билкис и удод». Персидская миниатюра, ок. 1590—1600 ]] Удод — заметная птица и издревле упоминается в различных литературных источниках, в том числе и священных писаниях — Коране и Библии. В древнегреческой мифологии, согласно произведениям древних классиков, фракийский царь Терей, сын бога войны Ареса и бистонской нимфы, был превращён в удода после того, как попытался убить своих жён Софокл. Терей, фр.581 Радт; Псевдо-Аполлодор. Мифологическая библиотека III 14, 8; Павсаний. Описание Эллады I 5, 4 Аристофан. Птицы. Овидий. Метаморфозы VI 422—427. У ингушей и чеченцев до принятия ислама удод («тушол-котам») считался священной птицей и символизировал богиню весны, плодородия и деторождения Тушоли. Убить удода можно было лишь с разрешения жреца для ритуальных целей, а его гнездо во дворе считалось хорошей приметой . В исламе (Коран 27:20-28) и некоторых еврейских источниках (таких как «Таргум Шени» к «Книге Эсфирь» и «Мидраш Мишлей», мидраш к Книге Притч) удод ассоциируется с повелителем птиц и зверей царём Соломоном. Согласно легенде, однажды правитель не обнаружил удода среди своих птиц, а когда тот наконец нашёлся, то рассказал о чудесном городе Киторе и его правительнице, прекрасной царице Савской (Билкис у мусульман), поклоняющейся солнцу. Царь отправил удода в Савскую землю с посланием к царице. В ответ на письмо женщина отправила ему богатые дары, а затем совершила визит к царю в Иерусалим The Targum of Esther (Second) (Targum Sheni) Translated by Bernard Grossfeld — Professor of Hebrew and Aramaic at the University of Wisconsin — Milwaukee, and founding member of the Association for Targumic Studies. Published in 1991 by T & T CLARK LTD, Edinburgh, in co-operation with The Liturgical Press, Collegeville, Minnesota 56321 USA. ISBN 0-567-09495-8 Мифы народов мира, М., Изд. Советская энциклопедия. 1988, т.1, стр. 170 . В пятой книге Пятикнижия (Торы) и Ветхого Завета «Второзаконие», предположительно составленной в VII веке до н. э., удод упоминается в числе птиц, запрещённых к употреблению в пищу : В сочинении великого персидского поэта суфия Фаридуддина Аттара «Парламент птиц» удод символизирует вождя человечества, предлагая птицам отправиться на дальние поиски их таинственного Короля Симурга, живущего на горе Каф. Это произведение, полное разных образов и смысла, стало одним из центральных в суфизме . В средневековых сборниках зоологических статей, бестиариях, удоды часто изображались птицами, заботящимися о своих престарелых родителях . В русской литературе об удоде упоминали Максим Горький и Велимир Хлебников. Горький не очень лестно отозвался об этой птице: «Удод же — птица совершенно глупая, и дрессировке не поддается ни в коем случае» . Хлебников в наброске автобиографической повести в стихах (1909) выразился куда более благосклонно : thumb|right|300px|Банкнота Гамбии достоинством в 50 даласи У Самуила Маршака есть пересказ чешской народной песенки «Несговорчивый удод» . Один из батальонов Армии обороны Израиля носит название «Духифат», что на иврите означает «удод». В мае 2008 года, в связи с 60-летием Израиля, по инициативе Министерства экологии были объявлены выборы национальной птицы этого государства. В результате голосования, в котором могли принять участие все жители страны, был выбран удод — более 35 % высказались в пользу этой птицы, оставив далеко позади славку, щегла, короткопалого певчего дрозда и некоторых других пернатых. Удод изображён на банкноте Гамбии номиналом в 50 даласи и на почтовых марках многих стран мира . Подвиды * Upupa epops epops '', обыкновенный удод — номинативный подвид. Евразия от Атлантики на западе до Скандинавского полуострова, центральных и южных районов России, Ближнего Востока, Ирана, Афганистана, северо-западной Индии и северо-западного Китая на востоке. Канарские острова, остров Мадейра и северо-западная Африка. * ''Upupa epops major — Египет, северный Судан и восточный Чад. Самый крупный подвид. Кроме того, выделяется более длинным клювом, сероватым оттенком верхней части туловища и узкой перевязочной полосой на хвосте. * Upupa epops senegalensis, сенегальский удод — Алжир, засушливый пояс Африки от Сенегала до Эфиопии и Сомали. Наиболее мелкая форма. Крылья более короткие, с большим количеством белого на второстепенных маховых. * Upupa epops waibeli — Экваториальная Африка от Камеруна и северного Заира на западе до Уганды и северной Кении на востоке. Похож на U. e. senegalensis, но в целом тона более тёмные. * Upupa epops africana, африканский удод — Экваториальная и Южная Африка от центрального Заира на западе до центральной Кении на востоке, на юг до побережья. Оперение тёмно-рыжее, без белых полос на внешней стороне крыльев. У самцов второстепенные маховые с белыи основаниями. * Upupa epops marginata, мадагаскарский удод — северный, западный и южный Мадагаскар. Крупнее предыдущего подвида. Также отличается от него более бледным оперением и очень узкими белыми полосками на крыльях. * Upupa epops saturata — Евразия от центральных и южных районов России на восток до Японских островов, южного и центрального Китая. Размером с номинативный подвид, отличается слегка более сероватым оперением спины и менее выраженныи оттенком розового на брюхе. * Upupa epops ceylonensis — Центральная Азия к югу от Пакистана и северной Индии, Шри-Ланка. Меньше размером, в целом более рыжий. Белый цвет на вершине хохолка отсутствует. * Upupa epops longirostris — индийский штат Асом, Бангладеш, Индокитай, восточный и южный Китай, полуостров Малакка. Крупнее номинативного подвида. По сравнению с U. e.ceylonensis окрас более бледный, а белые полосы на крыльях уже. Литература Ссылки * Музыкальный файл — пение удода * Карта распространения удода в Европе * Видеоклипы удода * 2007 IUCN Red List — Upupa epops * Gerald Mayr. Tiny hoopoe-like birds from the Middle Eocene of Messel (Germany) * Мир птиц Казахстана — Удод (Upupa epops) * Позвоночные животные России — Upupa epops Linnaeus, 1758 Категория:Ракшеобразные Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Европы Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Птицы Африки